


People call me traitor to my face

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post-First Battle of Geonosis (Star Wars), angstober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: Qui Gon defects from the Jedi Order
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	People call me traitor to my face

**Author's Note:**

> For Angstober day 13 prompt : traitor.

Geonosis disaster is not yet behind them but Qui Gon is here already.

"You're not thinking of going to war are you?" Hisses Qui Gon

"I refuse to stand by. Not if I can help." Sighs Obi Wan.

"HELP?" Qui Gon laughs, bitter and cutting. "How? By bringing death and devastation? In the name of a corrupt Republic?"

"Watch your words Qui Gon. You're beginning to sound like your old Master."

"If these words make me a traitor, so be it Master Kenobi. I hereby forfeit my place in this order. I will not be complicit in war and slavery."


End file.
